


I'm Salty Not Heartless

by Eri_senpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (as in just the word), Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Ex-Boyfriends AU, I'm too weak to write about that, Keith had a reason, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NOT by anyone in the team tho, No Smut, Shiro is Keith's foster brother, Texan Keith!, and Biphobia, gay! keith, slight homophobia, they are still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai
Summary: Lance sighed, maybe it was for the best for him to tell Hunk. “Keith and I used to date.”Hunk spluttered. “As in you were b-boyfriends?” At least Lance could laugh at his surprise.“Yeah, we went to school together and in senior year we dated, but then he broke up with me.” Lance explained.“What? W-why?” Hunk asked.Lance remembered that day perfectly.“I don’t know.” Lance answered quietly.(In which I haven't finished writing my other fic but couldn't resist writing an AU where everything is the same but Lance and Keith used to date, but broke up for mysterious reasons.)





	1. So...we meet again...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I haven't finished my other fic, but I have been mentally writing this for weeks and needed it out of my system before my math finals. I just needed a ex-boyfriends AU sooo bad.

 

Lance would recognize that mullet absolutely anywhere.

Why, you ask?

He used to date that mullet, tangle his fingers in that thick black hair as they kissed and feel the softness on the strands as Lance attempted to comb it with his fingers in a loving manner. So yeah, Lance would know _that_ was Keith even if he was blind, because they used to be boyfriends. That is why when saw his ex-boyfriend carrying Lance’s barely conscious ex brother in law, he thought ‘what the fuck?’.

“Oh my god! That guy!” Lance said as he slid down the dune.

“Who is it?” Hunk asks as he follows his best friend.

“Keith.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’d recognize that Mullet anywhere.”

To be honest, normally, Lance would right out avoid any kind of interaction with Keith, in order to evade awkwardness and confrontation. However, Shiro was/is Lance’s friend (Whom by the way may have been abducted by aliens????), Keith being his boyfriend or not, thus Lance ran to them and helped carry Shiro.

“Need some help?” Lance said, already placing his arm around Shiro’s back. _‘Need some help’_ what is wrong with him, he doesn’t see Keith for six months and that’s what he says?

Keith froze, his eyes widened in both surprise and recognition. “Lance?” What was _him_ doing here?

Lance will only admit on his deathbed, but he had missed those gorgeous eyes an indescribable shade of purple that Keith owned.

“Wha-?” Keith started sincerely confused.

Lance, not wanting to deal with that just yet interrupted him. “Not now dude, let’s get Shiro to safety first.” He could literally hear his sister calling him a coward from home.

Keith purses his lips in a thin line and frowns but makes no complains. Thus, they continued to speed walk to a all too familiar red hover bike, which of course does not trigger memories of Lance wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist as they rode into the fucking sunset, of course it does not.

 “Red?” Lance whispered once he got on the bike.

Keith turned to him eyes wide. “You remember?”

Lance’s was about to have an aneurysm, but Hunk interrupted. (Of course he remembered, how could he forget helping Keith build it from scratch?)

“Uhhh guys? They are coming, we should really go now!” Hunk said panic in his voice, as he saw the Garrison personnel closing in. Keith got on the bike first, then him and Lance secured the still unconscious Shiro as Pidge and Hunk got on the bike too.

Keith then started the bikes engine as they tried to get as far as possible.

The garrison was starting to get awfully close. To lose them Keith started to drive in direction to a cliff, Lance knew what Keith was going to do in an instant.

“You better not be driving us to that cliff!” Lance said, already bracing for the fall.

“Too late.” Keith muttered as he sped up, throwing all of them off a cliff.

All save for Keith and an unconscious Shiro screamed.

“What are you doing?! You are going to kill us all!!!” Lance cried as they fell, even as he was _~~probably~~_ going to die, refusing to grab Keith for support, instead grabbing Hunk as his lifeline.

“Shut up and trust me!” (Lance is not proud to say he immediately trusted Keith.) Keith yelled back as he landed the bike expertly but not completely perfect on the sand filled ground of the desert.

When they arrived to an old shack, Lance instantly recognized it.

Had Keith been living here since he got expelled from the garrison? Lance hoped not, he knew this hovel didn’t bring the best memories to Keith. Because yeah, the dude was his ex, but he didn’t wish for him to relive childhood traumas, much less live where they happened. Lance was salty not heartless.

But Lance couldn’t bring himself to say anything, much less ask anything.

The next morning Shiro woke up.

“...Keith...?” He said as he tried to sit down with great effort.

“Shiro.” Keith immediately ran to kneel beside his brother and helped him sit.

Lance scouted for some water and gently gave it to Shiro. Leaving all the ex-boyfriends fiasco aside, Lance really felt bad for Shiro, he looked so broken; about a bit more than a year ago there was a point when Lance considered Shiro one of his best friends, correction, his first friend once he moved to Texas.

“Lance.” Shiro said.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled slightly. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It’s so good to see you guys.” Shiro said relieved, so glad he almost cried.

“It’s good to see you too.” Keith hugged him.

Then Shiro hugged Lance, who stood there awkwardly patting the older man’s back, it’s not like they haven’t hugged before, because they totally have, but Lance feels like he shouldn’t. Lance briefly looked at Keith too, noticing he, too, felt awkward as he looked away from his brother embracing his ex.

“How have you two been?” Shiro asked.

“Uhhh...” they both said at the same time, then briefly glance at each other, silently agreeing not to tell Shiro the status of their relationship, or lack thereof, yet. Not because they were avoiding it, no sir! Shiro was simply too fragile mentally for that drama.

“Good.” Lance said quickly, then tried to think of something to change the topic. “But you should get dressed it can’t be comfortable to use those rags.” Shiro looked like a slave, that’s all there is to that.

Keith took it as a chance to avoid a very awkward conversation and sprinted to the closet to get Shiro some decent clothes. Once Shiro was dressed he went outside for a little air, which is understandable considering the trauma he went through. Keith followed shortly after.

Seeing that both Shiro and Keith were out, Hunk decided it was time to get some answers. “So, how do you even know Shiro?” Hunk asked, genuinely curious his best friend didn’t tell him he personally knew a person as important as Takashi Shirogane, Hunk knows for a fact Lance would have bragged about it.

“I...It’s a long story.” Lance said, starting to get incredibly nervous.

“Yeah, how do you even know Keith?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, he went to the Garrison.” No big deal. NO.BIG.DEAL. Lance tried to tell himself.

“Yeah, Lance used to avoid him all the time.” Hunk said. “Now that I think about it, you never did tell me why you avoided him so much.” He looked at Lance with suspicion.

“Uhhh, he...uhm...looked...unfriendly.” Lance lied; they avoided each other to escape their problems.

“He avoided you too.” Hunk stated, smelling bullshit on what Lance was saying.

“We uhhhh....” Lance was sweating cold, he had no excuses this time, but telling Hunk about him and Keith’s previous relationship was only going to end on more questions and Lance had not ended things with Keith on the best terms.

“....ch means it might be a clue for what’s happening.” They heard Keith’s voice as he got closer to the old house.

“We’re not done yet, I’m going to find out what you are hiding.” Hunk promised.

Lance gulped.

Thankfully they couldn’t discuss the matter further since Keith started to explain some weird thing about legends and a blue lion he’d been researching for the past half a year. Lance mentally scoffed, thinking about how Keith still threw himself at work when he was stressed, and cursing at how he found that endearing.

After getting Hunk and Pidge introduced to Shiro things started to get serious and as shown by Keith’s investigation bulletin board filled with conspiracy theories, they ended up in a cave with strange carvings. Once there Keith noticed that as soon as Lance touched the markings in the walls they lit up in bright blue, opening a hole where they found the lion Keith had been trying to find for the past six months.

It was surrounded by some sort of force field, they got closer and Keith lightly touched the blue field, wondering how they were going to get past it. Lance made some joke about knocking at the force field, which disappeared once Lance actually knocked; now that Lance thinks about it made sense since he had felt the lion’s eyes follow him since they fallen through the hole. Once the field disappeared all of them had a vision of Voltron, clarifying some doubts, then the lion lowered his opening jaw.

Lance was the first to enter, the control lights turning up as he ascended to the head., the rest of the team quickly followed making awed sounds at the advanced technology around them. Lance sat on the chair that stood in the middle of the room, that instantly moved closer to the luminescent blue controls. Ideas started to fill his head, images of him tapping some buttons in the controls then flying away, quickly enough he realized the Blue lion herself (It literally felt like a she, no boobs tho ☹) was the one feeding ideas into his brain, he said this to his teammates later when the lion started to erratically move through the desert outside the cave. After attacking a fleet of the aliens that abducted Shiro in a very badass manner as a portal appeared right in front of the lion, not sure what to do Lance asked Shiro, who said the lion knew better than them and it was best to follow her.

They ended up in another planet, Arus, or at least that was what Blue’s computer said. The lion stopped outside a castle, or what looked like a castle anyway. The team entered the castle cautiously, since they had no idea where they where or who they would encounter.

They got to what they assumed was the central room, however strangely enough two pods showed people like shadows.

“Are these guys…dead?” Hunk asked just as air started to shoot out of the oval pods, then one of the glass pod opened.

“Father!” Gasped a really pretty woman/alien as she started to fall of the pod.

Lance quickly sprinted to catch her, once in his arms, he really detailed her beauty and Lance blushed a little. Then as this was his normal response these days, he flirted.

“Hello.” Lance said slyly. (He ignored the feeling of being glared at.)

“Who are you? Where am I?” She whispered.

“I’m Lance. And you are right here in my arms.” He said with a ‘suave’ voice.

“Tch.” Keith scoffed, turning to look angrily at the walls.

Then after some questioning and a little more information as to why and where they where the princess started to reinstall all the castles controls.

“Princess, you must eat.” Said Coran. “It’s been ten thousand years.”

“I’m not hungry.” Allura said still looking at the computer.

“Man, ten thousand years?” Lance said impressed. “That’s like one thousand plus ten.”

“That’s times ten, genius.” Keith said mockingly.

Lance suddenly felt angry, how dare Keith talk to him like that, when he had ignored him for almost a year now. Had really what they had meant so little to Keith?

 “Whatever dropout” Lance said, in an uncharacteristically quiet way as he then looked away. Lance missed the concerned look Keith sent him, since the latter one had expected a snarky comeback.

Then sirens started blaring, meaning the Galra had found them.

“How did they find us?” Allura said alarmed.

“I’m not sure, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault.” Lance sent a glare in Keith’s direction.

“Say whatever you’ve got to say to make yourself feel better.” Keith returned the glare. “After getting us stuck in the other side of a wormhole!” His tone escalated.

“I’ll stick you in a wormhole!” Lance bumped Keith’s head with his.

It had been a long time since Keith had had Lance’s face so close, Keith, embarrassingly enough, was more entertained with Lance’s freckles, which he hadn’t seen in a year, than thinking of and actual comeback.

“Guys stop it, I don’t know what it is with you two lately, but this is not the time to deal with one of your lover’s quarrels.” Shiro separated them. “We need to work as a team.”

After that, both Lance and Keith refused to look at each other.

The team was divided in order to find the lions faster, and Lance was grateful to the world that he hadn’t been teamed up with Keith, because that was surely going to blow up in everyone’s faces.

Once Hunk was inside his lion and where past the wormhole, Lance knew he had to start digging his own grave, wishing he had been teamed up with Keith, at least like that he wouldn’t have to talk about _that_ with him.

“So,” Hunk started. “Are you going to tell me what is the deal with what Shiro said?” Hunk asked as he flew the lion.

“What is it with what Shiro said?” Lance tried to sound as innocent as possible, but not enough since he couldn’t fool his best friend. To be honest Lance knew what Hunk was asking for, the ‘lover’s quarrel’ part, but was not in the mood to answer.

“You know, the ‘lover’s quarrel’ part.” Hunk tried to impersonate Shiro as he said it. “Why did he say that, Shiro does not seam like the type to tease in these types of situations.” You know, _war_ situations.

Lance sighed, maybe it was for the best for him to tell Hunk. “Keith and I used to date.”

Hunk spluttered. “As in you were b-boyfriends?” At least Lance could laugh at his surprise,

“Yeah, we went to school together and in senior year we dated, but then he broke up with me.” Lance explained.

“What? W-why?” Hunk asked.

Lance remembered that day perfectly.

_Lance had noticed Keith had been weird lately, like he was thinking about something constantly, but of course Lance attributed this to Shiro’s disappearance that had happened three months ago. And as always Keith seemed content with him, and even more cuddly than normal._

_“Lance,” Keith had said one month before graduation, just as they were getting out of the school building. “we need to talk.” Those words alone made Lance slightly nervous._

_Lance quickly said good-bye to some of his friends and directed his full attention to his boyfriend._

_“What is it babe?” He said with his usual dazzling smile._

_“I think we should break up.” Keith said with as serious face._

_That erased Lance’s smile in a second._

_“…What?” Lance said. “Why?”_

_“I…I just don’t feel the same way about you as before.” Keith said, but Lance could tell this was just as difficult for Keith as it was for him. “Besides, I’m not in the best place, after what happened to Shiro.”_

_“Bullshit, everyone tells us how happy you look when you are with me, I don’t believe you.” Lance said, tears already gathering in his eyes. “And concerning Shiro,” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands into his. “we will work through it together.”_

_Keith has misty eyes too, he looks into Lances eyes one more time and softly takes his hands away from Lance’s as he backs away slowly. “I’m sorry Lance, I can’t.” Then he breaks into a run as Lance just stands there, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he walks to his own house where his mom consoles him._

_Keith avoids him for the rest of the last month of high school._

Returning from his flashback Lance shook his head.

“I don’t know.” Lance answered quietly.

 “How long were you together?”

“About ten months.” Lance said bitterly.

 “How does Shiro know?” Hunk said, not noticing Lance’s quiet tone.

“He is Keith’s foster brother.” Lance answered shortly, Hunk hummed in acknowledgment. “He doesn’t know Keith and I broke up though.”

“Damn,” Hunk gasped surprised. “that seems complicated.”

_It is,_ Lance thought.

“Why hadn’t you told me?” This time Hunk sounded hurt his best friend had not told him something so important.

_Because it hurt._ “I didn’t think it was important.” Lance said recomposing himself, speaking in a nonchalant tone. “Also, Hunk, don’t tell anyone.” Hunk swore on his life he wouldn’t.

They arrived at the castle shortly after.


	2. Shame™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training guys, but most importantly, as the title says: shaaaAAAAAMe. Poor Lance tbh. This chapter is all about how strained Lance and Keith's relationship is, and the tension between them, also, they gon' tell Shiro or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't decided if I'm going to literally cover the most important plot points of the series, or if I'm just going to jump like a motherfucker throughout all the series with my favorite scenarios and hope for the best.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Later that day, the Galra, more specifically Sendak, attacked and tried to take the lions. Thankfully, the team was able to form Voltron…barely. Therefore, the next day Allura ran a drill to get them ready. The castle alarms blared in all the rooms, prompting the new Paladins of Voltron to wake up.

Shiro, the fucker, was already ready in his armor and doing push-ups and immediately went to where Allura and Coran stood in the main control room. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge appeared shortly after, although not in their armors and Hunk was In his pajamas.

Allura just complained about how long they took. “Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are you bayards?” She questioned, ignoring the annoyed looks the three mentioned gave her. “And where is Lance?”

Keith snorted. “Probably getting his ‘beauty sleep’ while blaring Antonio Castillo in his headphones.” He said bitterly, and Shiro laughed in a knowing manner. Pidge raised an interested eyebrow.

“How do you know that?” Pidge questioned, as it was suspicious for a person who actively avoided Lance, to know something so specific about him, moreover if it is something like his sleeping habits.

Keith tensed under Pidge’s gaze. “Uhhh…” He didn’t know how to answer, but luckily, he didn’t have to because in that moment Lance strolled into the room.

“Good morning everybody. What’s going on?” He said as he yawned, his skin literally shining as he walked closer to the rest of the team.

Allura explained how she and Coran had been testing everything in the castle, including the Paladin’s timing in an emergency. Then, Hunk complained some more before Allura once again stressed how dire their situation was as well as how an attack against Earth was imminent.

“…You have to learn to form Voltron.” Allura said seriousness in her voice.

“The princess is right. Let’s go get our lions and start training.” Shiro said in all his leader glory.

Then they proceeded to fail horribly at forming Voltron; at first, they tried being excited but after a long time of trying they ultimately gave up, they tried many different ways, none of them proved to be effective. Even Allura tried to help by attacking them with the castle defenses, which she had to test anyways.

Coran then suggested they instead try bonding as a team, and go to the training deck, which none of the Paladins knew the existence of.

“The paladin code demands you to put your team members’ safety above your own.” Coran’s voice boomed through the coms. “A swarm of drones is about to attack.” He said, as the team looked around in confusion. “It’s up to you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.”

Round floating drones started to circle the paladins, who were barely ready. Just as they started to shoot Hunk and Pidge were immediately out of the game. Lance, Keith, and Shiro put their guard up, attempting to protect each other. Honestly Lance was reminded of the old times, that weren’t actually that long ago now that he thinks about it, I had only been a little more than a year since the three of them had been together like this. (Mainly because of Shiro’s disappearance, but also because of the breakup.)

Then Shiro got hit by one of the drones.

“Shit…” Keith muttered.

Keith and Lance still attempted to maintain each other from being disqualified. Lance couldn’t remember the last time they were so in sync, not only that but Lance can’t help but notice he has never felt so in sync with anyone other than the boy behind him. _Damn it!_ Now Lance was starting to feel sad, he needed to say something mean to forget the pain.

“Increasing the intensity.” Coran said for the second time since the start of the exercise. The drones sped up even more, so much so that Lance was barely able to see the next shots coming.

“You keeping up over there, mullet?” Lance asked as he blocked the drone’s attacks.

“Just concentrate of keeping me safe.” Keith snarled back.

Lance snorted. “All I’ve ever done is keep you safe.” He said as he struggled to keep up with the drone’s attacks. A bitter emotion boiled in the pit of Lance’s stomach in that moment, so strongly that he couldn’t restrain from biting out a better response. “The same can’t be said about you…” he trailed of at the end.

Anger then exploited in Keith’s systems, he growled at the hurt those words created in his chest. “You asshole!” Keith said as he then purposely let one of the drone’s shots hit Lance. Lance glared at Keith as he fell into a hole in the floor created by the castle training systems. Keith followed soon after.

“What was that?” Allura said, slightly angry this untrained children and Shiro were the ones the universe gave her to battle against the legions of millions of trained Galran soldiers. “The only one who was really trying to protect the others was Lance.” Lance smiled smugly at everyone. “Oh, don’t you look so smug, after provoking Keith like that!”

Keith chuckled at that.

“You don’t have the right to laugh Keith, you did intentionally get Lance out of the game.” Shiro looked disappointedly at his brother. “What if we were in a real battle? Lance would have seriously been hurt.”

Keith fought the need to defend himself by saying in a real battle he would most likely take the shot for Lance than let him die. “Whatever…” Is what he said instead.

Coran then explained the next exercise, which consisted of having one member of the team in a maze they could not see and another teammate who could, giving directions as to where to go. Of course, Keith and Lance ended up being paired up together, because why not?

“Wait, who’s guiding me through?” Lance asked as he put his helmet on.

“Take two steps forward.” Keith said, mostly wanting to get over with this.

“What?! No no no, I can’t be paired up with Keith!” Lance complained. “He will get me electrocuted on purpose!”

“You won’t get electrocuted, it’s just a slight shock as I said.” Coran told Lance through the comms.

 “Coraaaaan!” Lance whined, once again. “He’s trying to kill me!”

“I would neve-“ Keith started finally feed up with Lance’s behavior.

“Don’t you dare say you would never try to kill me on purpose,” Lance interrupted. “just now you let me get shot by drones!” He said indignantly. “And why does Keith get to be the man on the mic?”

“Just sit tight.” Coran said, trying to get Lance to carry on. “You’ll get your turn.”

“Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps in that direction.” Keith said ignoring what both Coran and Lance said. Lance said nothing and turned right as he stomped once and as he was going to take the second step he met the wall that electrocuted him.

Lance shrieked in pain. “That was NOT a slight shock!” He said as he still felt the cursing energy in his body. “You did that on purpose, you ass!” He cried at Keith.

“You are not listening to me!” Keith yelled back in frustration.

“You said, ‘Turn right’!” Lance argued.

“But, before that, I said ‘Take two steps forward’.” Keith retorted.

“Dos pasos mi culo.” _(_ _Two steps my ass.)_ Lance grumbles as he reluctantly takes two steps forward, he is met once again with the electricity wall and screeches in pain for a second time. “AAaahhh, I hate you, mullet.”

Lance didn’t hate him at all, but Keith didn’t need to know that.

They tried to do another exercise where they dived with their lions and tried to see through their eyes; Shiro aced it and the rest of them failed completely, so nothing out of the ordinary there.

The next thing they did was mind melding. Ever since Lance first heard about it he got incredibly nervous, he didn’t want the team to see his memories with Keith, nor Keith seeing Lance still had feeling for him. Lance didn’t close his eyes as the rest right after Coran finished explaining, he saw how images started to pop up in front of each of his teammates. He saw that in front of Keith, appeared his father’s shack, in front of Hunk was, of course, food, and Shiro displayed an image of the Garrison. Pidge on the other hand had a staggering image and struggled to open to the rest.

Lance sent a mental ‘Bitch me too’ and wondered if she heard. Finally, he closed his eyes and thought of his family, trying desperately to ignore how he still thought of Keith and Shiro as part of his family. Lance felt the rest of the paladins prying in his mind and closed off even more.

Hunk, Keith, and Shiro’s images started to turn into their lions, while Lance and Pidge still struggled to project their minds.

“Pidge, Stop thinking of your girlfriend!” Keith chastised, but ignored Lance was thinking about a faceless someone, which was all Lance could manage to not reveal everything about his and Keith’s previous relationship.

 _HA! Coward,_ thought Lance as Keith ignored Lance’s thought about the mysterious faceless man, but Lance knows he wouldn’t have the balls to call him out if he were in Keith’s shoes.

“I wasn’t, Hunk was rooting in my head!” Pidge complained. “Besides, Lance was thinking about _his_ boyfriend, why is no one jumping on that?!” She said directing a glare toward Lance.

“I-I-I…” Lance stuttered, thinking about saying he didn’t have a boyfriend, but they hadn’t had The Talk™ with Shiro yet. “I wasn’t thinking about him!” Lance huffed. “I was thinking about my family.” He grumbled.

“Both of you, stop thinking about your significant other and focus on Voltron.” Shiro said firmly.

Lance sighed and thought that if he opened his mind and thought solely about Voltron the others wouldn’t pry around in his mind, except for Hunk, he was the only one with an insatiable thirst for gossip, but he already knew all of Lance’s secrets so fuck it, he was winging it.

Fortunately, Lance was right, only Hunk searched for his dirty little secrets and then they focused solely on Voltron. However, Pidge snapped, and they ended the mind melding there and tried to take a break, before Allura scolded them for it and sent them off to fight a gladiator, they failed of course. Then they had a food fight, which was kind of cool, but then they were able to go to their rooms.

Before Lance could sprint to his room, Shiro stopped him.

“Everyone can go rest now, we will continue training tomorrow.” Shiro said. “Wait Lance, I need to talk to you about something.”

Lance stiffened.

Fuck.

“Oohhh, someone’s in troubleeee!” Hunk and Pidge teased, which was probably right.

Shiro waited for everyone to get out of the dining room and so did Lance, though the latter one refused to look at Shiro in the eyes.

Once everyone was far enough Shiro spoke. “Lance.”

Lance just accepted his fate and braced himself.

“You have been avoiding me.” Shiro said.

While it was not what Lance expected, Shiro was not wrong. Lance just didn’t think he could lie to Shiro and he was way too awkward to say anything else. Thus, he avoided the older man, but he knew Shiro was going to want a reason why sooner or later. Lance started to formulate the best possible excuses, which to be honest were nowhere near good.

Lance finally opened his mouth to babble any excuse he could pull out of his ass. “Shiro, I-“

“Lance, I know why you have been avoiding me.” Shiro said with a serious face.

Lance’s eyes widened; had Keith told him? “You do?”

“Yes.” Shiro said again. “I know it might be a little awkward but just know we are still friends.” He smiled at Lance.

“Oh, thank god, becau-“ Lance couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I don’t care that you and Keith have probably already had sex.” Shiro stated.

Lance spluttered as all the air was punched out of his lungs. “W-WHAT?!”

“I know it is embarrassing for you since I’m Keith’s older brother, but you and Keith have been boyfriends for almost two years now, do you seriously expect me to believe you, two hormonal teenagers, haven’t gone all the way?” Shiro said with an eyebrow raised.

Lance had never blushed so hard in his life. “I-I-I-I…” He was speechless, a very difficult feat, might he add.

“As long we don’t speak too much about it, it’s all good!” Shiro said cheerfully as he shoulder hugged Lance.

“B-but I-!”

“Say no more Lance, if you want to share a room with Keith just tell Allura and Coran, I’m sure they would understand.” Shiro continued. At this point Lance just crumbled in his shame and covered his face with his hands, because he was going to cry out of embarrassment. “Same goes if you need, ya know, supplies.” Shiro fucking waggled his eyebrows, and Lance just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh my g-god, Shiro!” Lance shrieked, and ran away, hearing Shiro laugh at his expense.

Once in his room, Lance launched himself to the bed and tried to suffocate his shame with his pillow.

He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Shiro is my fucking hero this chapter, like I think is soooo funny, but I'm sure if I were Lance I would be dying.  
> -I honestly hope me going through the series changing minor interactions is not too tedious, I'm trying to get it to be as close to "reality" as possible, that is why it resembles so much the actual cannon of Voltron.  
> -Literally tell me if it is too tedious.  
> -I know I'm jumping soooo much, but it is so you are not simply just re watching the series and actually reading a fanfic.  
> -Lance, baby, I'm sorry.  
> -Also, LANCE SPEAKING SPANISH!!! Cause it's not one of my vld fanfics if Lance doesn't speak Spanish.  
> -Please tell me if you liked it!!!!  
> -Comment or give kudos and I will love you forever!  
> -Thank you for reading <3  
> -DO YOU GUYS WANT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE A FLASHBACK TO HOW KLANCE GOT TOGETHER IN THE PAST OR SHOULD I GO ON WITH THE REST???

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, but honestly don't know when the next update will be.  
> THINGS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:  
> -I literally know so little about education system in the U.S, I have been there, but not studied.  
> -KEITH HAS A REASON, I promise, he was just protecting Lance.  
> -I really don't know why I decided that to be the name of this fic, I just feel like it matches.  
> -I have this vision where everyone is just too awkward to tell Shiro Lance and Keith aren't dating anymore and they are like:  
> "For your information, I am an excellent kisser!" Says Lance.
> 
> "I doubt you are that good." Retorts Keith.
> 
> "Yeah, listen to Kieth, he would know!" Shiro laughs.
> 
> "..." The silent answer of everyone awkwardly looking away.  
> \- Comment "#makeithappen2k18" If you agree  
> -Lance had to move to Texas with his family because his dad got a really good offer there


End file.
